


One Last Time

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: [10.05am]Younghyun💙 is calling…A wave of emotions flooded through you. Without thinking too much, you picked up the call and placed the phone to your ear, not saying anything.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 10





	One Last Time

[ **10.05am** ]

**Younghyun💙 is calling…**

A wave of emotions flooded through you. Without thinking too much, you picked up the call and placed the phone to your ear, not saying anything. The line was silent for a while before he spoke,

“Um…hi…”

_It’s really him._

You managed to let out a weak ‘hello’ in response, unable to come up with more replies.

“I was wondering.. if you’d be okay with me coming over later this evening?”

For a second your heart flipped, then he cleared his throat and continued speaking,

“If it’s okay with you, I’m coming over to pick up my stuffs.”

 _Of course._ “Yeah sure, is 6pm okay?”

You looked around your room, his cap on your table, two pairs of his shoes next to your door. You looked at the sweater you were wearing. **His**.

You tried to sound as calm as possible, but you could tell that he was able to notice the slight change in your voice. In a presumed attempt to make things less awkward he continued speaking, “You don’t have to pack my things for me. I know how busy you are, I will try to do it myself as fast as I can.”

 _Liar_. You thought to yourself. You know he was just saying it to spare you the heartbreak of having to go through his belongings.

You smiled weakly, even though he won’t be able to see, “That’s okay. I’m free today anyway.”

The line was silent again. “Okay, I will see you later. Take care.”

“You too.”

 **[6:32pm]** It had been exactly two weeks since Younghyun and you ended your relationship. Two weeks is an ambiguous duration. It felt too late for you to cry now but it also felt like you were still able to salvage whatever feelings still left between you two. Folding his last shirt and placing it in the box in front of you, you downed another glass of alcohol. _For courage, to talk to him one last time._

Your doorbell rang. Once. Twice. _As if he doesn’t know the passcode, has he really forgotten everything about you that quickly?_

You opened the door and took in the sight of him. He gave you a smile, a sincere one but you felt your heart breaking again. His hair slightly disheveled, dark circles underneath his eyes. _Looks like you’re not the only one losing sleep._

He could tell you’ve been drinking, but decided against pointing it out. It would be a lie to say his heart didn’t hurt seeing you like this but the breakup was mutual.

You just watched as he got the last of his stuffs into his car. Younghyun entered your house one last time to say goodbye.

“So this is it.” He gave you a small smile.

“Younghyun.”

“Hm?”

You don’t know why you called him. Did you actually have things to say or did you just want to say his name one last time?

He looked at you, at how you were fidgeting with your fingers. He gently touched your shoulder, “You okay?”

In that moment, all thoughts left your head. You closed the distance between you and kissed him. He didn’t kiss you back but he didn’t push you away either.

You looked at him nervously, “Is this wrong?”

He inhaled sharply, “Not if both of us wanted it.”

Your vision became blurry as you felt tears forming, you held his hand tighter as if it could stop you from crying.

Younghyun sighed at the sight of you, all fragile and vulnerable in front of him. “You’re still so beautiful.” This time he kissed you first. A gentle kiss, him saying goodbye to you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him back fervently. _This is how much I still love you._

Younghyun was restraining himself, but the way you were kissing him back was making it hard for him to maintain his composure.

You broke the kiss to catch your breath and looked at him directly in his eyes. “One last time. Make love to me one last time.”

You asked, and he complied. Younghyun placed his hands on your thighs and lifted you up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist. You lost track of who initiated the kiss but it was full of passion. Fuelled by anger, disappointment and regret, you kissed him deeper, as if the harder you kissed him, the less guilty you felt for the breakup.

And Younghyun was reciprocating, swallowing your moans as if he could take away your pain. He was hurting too, but in that moment all bouts of selfishness left him. His sole focus was on you, you wanted him to make you feel good, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to pleasure you.

He slipped his tongue into your mouth and you were getting out of breath. But you were desperate for him to keep going. It felt like if you stopped kissing him, then everything would end right then and there. You tightened your grip on his shoulder, and Younghyun softly pulled away from the kiss, nibbling on your lower lip in the process.

You avoided meeting his eyes, afraid that you would be able to see if he was having doubts on whether to continue what you were doing. But Younghyun knew you too well, from the way your hands are still firmly locked on his arms, to the way your back is slightly arched towards him, he knew you were aching for him. Both physically and emotionally. And the feeling was mutual.

Younghyun buried his face in your neck, “Where do you want me to take you?” He whispered in a low voice. Head cloudy, alcohol fogging your thought process, you whispered in his ear, “My bed. I want to remember you-us, every night.”

He hummed into your neck, sending vibrations all over your body. Younghyun was too familiar with your place that he didn’t have to break contact from your neck while carrying you to your bed. He was also very familiar with your body, knowing which spot on your neck to bite and suck, causing you to mewl under his touch.

As you felt the soft mattress hit your back you let go of your arms around him. Younghyun leaned down to connect your lips once again in a fiery kiss. Your hands roamed around his body, tugging at his shirt impatiently. He moaned into the kiss as you helped each other undress, the air suddenly feeling too hot and inappropriate for any layer of clothing.

He started trailing kisses on your jaw, collarbone and then your breast. His kisses were light, but his hot breath on your skin was causing you to become more and more aroused. You felt his right hand teasing your entrance and you whined as he gently pushed two fingers inside. He pumped his fingers in and out slowly, enjoying the sight of you melting under his touch.

As he quickened his pace, your moans were becoming louder and harder to suppress. You fisted your sheet as you whined, “I’m close.” Younghyun pressed his thumb on your clit, gently rubbing it to push you over the edge, encouraging you, “Let go for me, baby.”

Eyes shut, you felt a wave of orgasm flowing all over you as you came, his name leaving your mouth loud and clear. Younghyun pulled his fingers out of you as he hovered on top of you again, taking in the sight of you coming down from your high. Cheeks flushed, lips swollen with your own bite mark, Younghyun leaned down and pressed a kiss on your forehead.

Usually he would wait for you to fully calm down before proceeding to pleasure himself but tonight he was not planning to be patient. Perhaps he was selfish, for wanting you to remember him, to take as much of him as you could but from the way you were encouraging him, through your still ragged breathing, he knew you were just as needy as he was.

He aligned himself in front of you, and hovered over you, keeping his eyes locked on yours. Normally he would ask you if you’re ready before you take him but this time he felt it was appropriate to instead ask, “Do you wanna hold me while we do this?”

You slung your arms around his torso as he entered you in one hard push. He did not wait for you to adjust to his size as he continued thrusting in an almost staccato rhythm. You moaned, the sound music to his ears, coherent words failing to leave you. He groaned as he felt your walls fluttering around him, as you desperately clenched and unclenched your walls to accommodate to his length inside you.

“Come on baby, tell me how good I make you feel.” He said through gritted teeth.

You tried to oblige but all you could croak out was syllables of his names, in between moans and incoherent words.

Younghyun felt your nails digging into his back, leaving a slight burning sensation. Your hold on him started to come off as you struggled to focus.

He pried your arms off of him and sat up straight, his pace consistent as he continued thrusting in and out of you. He took your hands in one hand and held your hip in another, causing his thrust to reach deeper and deeper into you.

“Say my name baby.” He said as he kissed your hands.

“Young-ah, younghy-” your attempt was cut off by him thrusting into you with an increased pace. You can feel another orgasm building, this time more intense than the former one. You held his wrist in your hand as his thrust became faster and sloppier, and you knew he was close too.

“Come for me, baby. Let everyone know how good I made you feel.” He said, his breathing uneven.

As you came, you were chanting his name like prayers.

Not long after, he followed, words of praises leaving his mouth and in that moment, you felt so at bliss you forgot you were no longer together.

Younghyun pulled out of you and lied down next to you on your bed as he pulled the covers over you. You instinctively snuggled into him. The high from your session got to you and as you rested your head on his chest, you spontaneously let out an “I love you,” before falling asleep in an instant.

—

[ **7:40am** ] You woke up with a headache and a sore body. You looked around, empty. In the blink of an eye, all the emotions entered your system and you cried, burying your face in your pillow, where his scent still lingered.

_[ **3:53am** ] Younghyun took in the sight of you sleeping. Your hair slightly messy, your lips swollen and slightly parted. Ethereal. Beautiful. A crease formed on your forehead and he gently planted a kiss, watching your face smooth out again. “I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> archiving my fics. alternatively posted on Tumblr :)


End file.
